


always there for you

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Heartbreak, everything is going to be okay, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 16: hug





	always there for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of sad/bittersweet... I apologize for the lack of fluff lol.

Magnus sobs were muffled by Ragnor's shoulder, him patting his back while murmuring "there, there."

Magnus crying over a heartbreak wasn't a new thing. Not that Ragnor was tired was tired of comforting his friend. More like crying to see him give all of him away only to be rejected.

People didn't know how to appreciate Magnus.

"It's done," Catarina said, approaching with a hot mug of tea for Magnus, to help him relax. She put the cup down on the table and embraced Magnus from the other side, softly caressing his back. "You should drink something, my love."

Magnus lifts his head, eyes puffy and tears streaming down his face. " 'M not thirsty. Can you two hug me a little while longer?"

"Of course, you dumb one."

"You don't even need to ask that, my love."

Ragnor and Catarina exclaimed, respectively, before embracing him in a bone-crushing hug, reassuring him in low voices that everything is going to be okay.

Surrounded by his friends love and support, he might believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the support!<3


End file.
